Just A Few Changes
by Jeck
Summary: Lots of things start to change in Raven's life. She can control her emotions... she's a lesbian... WAIT! Raven's gay? Femslash and other stuff!
1. WHAT IN HELLS NAME!

Welcome all! This is the revised first chapter of my first ever story which now has a squeal called Good, Bad, and Whatever It Takes. So if you like this story, check out the squeal too!

Disclaimer- I do not own the Teen Titans... although I own Ivan, the crazy psycho nuns, and anything NOT in the show. M-kay? M-KAY!

Warning- There is only one (sadly) female sex scence... but it's got a lot of cursing, drugs, drinking, psycho nuns, nun bashing... star racism... uh... uh... a character death... uh... more...bad... stuff that little kiddies SHOULD NOT READ! HERE ME YOU LIKE KIDS! IT'S A BAD STORY! DO NOT READ IT! And if femslash offends you... why the fuck are you here in the first place? Move on... and enjoy!

Just A Few Changes

Chapter 1: WHAT IN HELL'S NAME?

It was a rainy, cold, and overall suck ass night. Only a cloaked figure could be seen wondering around the city. Stopping in front of a store, the figure lowered its hood. The violet hair of a familiar Teen Titan was all that could be seen before entering the store. Taking a closer look at the store would bring millions of questions to anyone who knew Raven.

"Why the hell is Raven going into a Liquor Store? Is she on some new medication or something?"

Inside the shop, Raven is seen buying vodka, liquor, rum, beer, and whatever other alcoholic drink that she wanted. More questions one would want to ask.

'WHAT IN GODS NAME IS RAVEN DOING?' or 'WHY THE FUCK IS RAVEN BUYING ALCOHOL?' or even 'HOW FUCKING STONED IS RAVEN RIGHT NOW?'

That's a very good question indeed. After paying for all of her things, Raven pulls the hood of her cloak back on and taking her leave of the store on her way back to Titan Tower. Rain continued to come down in buckets as lightening lit up the sky. Raven quickened her pace, choosing not to fly back because of the wind. Finally reaching the tower, she slowly opened the door peering around to make sure that none of the Titans where up at this hour. Feeling that none where around, Raven hurried into her room and after making sure the door was locked, she dropped the alcoholic drinks onto her bed. Next to the bed, a journal lay open in which Raven had written in shortly before leaving. The entry read;

'Dear Journal,

I don't even know why I'm writing in this! Starfire gave it to me hoping that I would write things in here I want to remember or let my emotions out or something like that. What the others don't know is that I've already found a way to control my emotions. How it happened, I don't know. One day I woke up and everything was so weird! I could feel and it felt… nice! So now I can live life to the fullest… or just the way I want to. What the other Titans don't know is I'm about to start drinking. Yes, that's right! I'm going to start underage drinking. It was Jinx's idea. The titans also don't know that I'm secretly talking to Jinx through letters. A sort of pen pal, if you will. Tonight I'm going out to get a shit load of beer. Tomorrow night, I plan on getting some new clothes. The leotards are okay, but the wedgies I get from then make me wonder why I wore them in the first place. Plus I need some new clothes if I'm meeting Jinx 3 nights from now at a bar with normal people. Anyway I'd better go, it's getting late and the Liquor Store is only open for another hour. Good night.

-Raven'

Well… that was interesting, wasn't it?

To Be Continued...

Well... the story is finished already... but I still like reviews... I can always improve the squeal! WOOT! Keep reading all!


	2. The Meeting

Disclaimer- Go look in Chapter 1!

Notes- Femslash... blah blah blah... things little kids shouldn't read!

I also want to thank the following for review my story!

BlackBloodyTears

antlan87

Psychic Werewolf Assassin

And just for you Psychic Werewolf Assassin, I will write a Terra/Raven story after I've finished this one... like maybe in a squeal or something. Now onto Chapter 2!

Just A Few Changes

Chapter 2: The Meeting

Three nights ago, Raven would have thought that drinking was a waste of human time. Now, she couldn't have been more wrong. She proved herself wrong by going out every night to the Liquor store buying the same things and getting so horribly drunk. She hadn't even written to Jinx. Feeling a bit guilty as she got ready, Raven pulled the hood of her hoodie down over her head. Wearing baggy black jeans and a dark blue hoodie, Raven slipped out of Titan Tower unnoticed. The night was almost unbearably cold, yet it was only October. Raven started towards the bar where she was meeting Jinx, but in a daze. The sky was clear and many glowing stars could be found all across it. They shined down at Raven and a single thought ran through her head. 'You keep shining on me and I'll get off of my lazy ass and make you see stars… stupid starry things.' Because of having a few beers before leaving the tower, Raven was slightly… intoxicated is a nice word. Continuing on her 'journey', Raven saw the path that lead to Terra's grave. Grave? Yes, her grave. Even with all of the spells Raven tried or the other things Cyborg tried, she remained incased in her stone prison. So, the Titans were forced to accept what horrible fate Terra had faced. Although Raven still hated the girl for her betrayal, she could not deny Terra did the right thing in the end. After pausing for a brief moment, Raven continued on with a sign. Some things were better left unsaid. No sooner had Raven begun walking again, had the bar come into view. Making her way up to the door, Raven noticed the pink haired villain off to the right side in the alleyway. Jinx was smoking a cigarette and leaning up against the wall with her eyes on Raven.

"I see you were able to make it out, good for you!" Jinx said happily as she grabbed Raven's arm dragging her into the bar. Raven let herself be 'directed' to a seat near the corner. Jinx left and quickly returned with some beer.

"Does Ravy like beer? Or is she afraid..." Jinx's sentenced was cut off as Raven down the whole beer in a matter of seconds.

"Damn Raven, I didn't know you could drink like that!" Jinx's eyes were as wide as plates.

"Neither did I until a few nights ago. I'll be right back." Raven got up leaving Jinx in a state of shock. She returned minute later with another beer for herself and Jinx.

"So Jinx, why did you wanna come here for a d... meeting place?" Raven caught herself, but was playing it cool at the same time.

"Raven, how do ya feel about homosexuals?" Jinx replied.

"You can't answer a question with a question!" Raven stated, but Jinx held up her finger.

"Don't you trust me Ravy? You should know that to answer your question, mine needs to be answer first!" Jinx yelled happily. She was having WAY too much fun with this. A few heads turned in their direction, but with a look from Raven they all turned their heads back to their own business.

"I would prefer you NOT call me Ravy. And you want my answer... fuck it!" Raven yelled. Standing up, Raven made her way out of the bar. Jinx mumbled to herself, 'What, is she PMSing or something? What the fuck is her fucking problem?' After downing her beer, Jinx followed Raven. The freezing night air hit Jinx like a brick.

"GOD DAMNIT IT'S COULD!" Jinx yelled to no one. Looking up at the sky she added, "Stupid stars not answering me. I'll teach those little assholes..."

Looking in all directions, Jinx couldn't find Raven... who was probably on her way back to the tower. Before running off in the direction of Titan Tower, Jinx saw a nun looking at her evilly.

"What?" Jinx asked a bit annoyed. She hadn't done anything to the nun... yet!

"You took the lord's name in vain. You evil little... " But before the nun could finish, a bus full of nun ran her over. Jinx blinked. She couldn't help it, so she started laughing at the nun.

"Hahahahaha, STUPID NUN!" Jinx finished laughing running towards the tower. About halfway there, Jinx saw a person in a hoodie making their way to the tower.

"RAVY! RAVY WAIT! PLEASE WAIT UP! I'M SORRY FOR WHATEVER I DID!" Jinx yelled as she ran as fast as her legs would carry her. The hooded figure stopped, but didn't turn around.

"Sorry Jinx." She mumbled. Jinx finally caught up with Raven, but tripped over her untied sneakers falling into Raven. Jinx landed on top.

"Hey Ravy! Long time no see!" Jinx said happily. Raven rolled her eyes.

"I don't like... crowds. Want to go somewhere not crowded?" Raven asked. Jinx giggled.

"Sure. How about my apartment? Gizmo and Mammoth are still in jail after the robbery the other day. Probably won't be back for a few more days. Or if you don't want to do that, I can take you on a crime spree! That'd be so much fun!" Jinx continued babbling on and on with little stars in her eyes. Raven chuckled. Jinx stopped.

"Did you just... chuckle? SCORE ONE FOR JINX!" Jinx start pumping her fist in the air. When she finally stopped, she looked over at Raven.

"So will you answer my question now so that I can answer yours?" Raven grinned.

"I have no problem with them. They love whom they want. Gender is not an issue when it comes to love." Jinx smiled.

"Good! So, will you be my girlfriend?" Jinx asked excitedly. Raven stopped grinning.

"Um... I... sure!"

To be continued

Please review... I love reviews cause they make me feel all warm and toasty inside. Flames are okay too, but they make me warm and toasty on the outside... which hurts if you poke. And I am sorry about the no girl-on-girl goodness... I've decided that will be in a few more chapters!

Remember, if you want me to update sooner, review more!

-Jeck


	3. Greenish Blue Cheese!

Disclaimer- First chappy!

Notes- Femslash... some bad stuff... so I suggest that the little kiddies who are probably on here go away!

Thanks for reviewing:

Psychic Werewolf Assassin

antlan87

I'm glad you're enjoy the humor of my story, but it's going to go dark fast in the upcoming chapters soon. And I know everyone loves long chapter and I'm gonna try to start making them longer, but I also knew you like updates fast... sooo... I'm just going to update as much as I can before school starts! I wanna make this a nice long story though so you can look forward to manychapters in the future!I'm glad you like my grammer and spelling (and I was worried it was my fault that I failed English last year!). So, onto Chapter 3!

Just A Few Changes

Chapter 3: Greenish Blue Cheese!

Jinx couldn't help it. She threw her arms out, catching Raven in a great big hug. Raven tensed up, not used to other people besides Starfire giving her hugs. She soon relaxed and returned the hug. Jinx smiled brightly and Raven got a tingly feeling in her stomach. The tingling soon went away and Raven tore herself away from Jinx just in time. Jinx took a step back and watched the dark titan blow chucks all over the side of the road.

"Okay, so maybe I shouldn't have hugged you that hard!" Jinx mumbled to herself. Raven continued throwing up for another 5 minutes in which Jinx held Raven's hair back. Finally, Raven stopped.

"Maybe we can just go to your apartment." Raven said as she wiped her mouth. Jinx helped Raven up and together they walked to Jinx's apartment. The apartment itself wasn't too bad. Although a strange smell filled the hallways, Raven knew this was one of the better hotels in Downtown Jump City. Reaching the door, Jinx pulled out a batter looking key and rammed it into the keyhole. After a few minutes of shoving and jiggling the key, the door swung up to revel the source of the smell. A greenish blue cheese was sitting on top of the counter and garbage was everywhere. Raven used her hoodie to cover her nose as Jinx gagged.

"It so didn't smell that bad when I left it, I swear!" Jinx yelled. Someone down the hall slammed a door. Raven jumped slightly.

"Jinx, I think you should really clean this place up! Man, how old is that cheese?" Raven felt the urge to empty her stomach again, but pushed it back down.

"Okay, how about you go into my room and I'll just go get some goggles, gloves, and a trash bag. It should only take about a half-hour. Jinx lead Raven into her room, which she explained had many scented candles to keep the smell out. She also explained how Gizmo and Mammoth had to share a room, since there were only 2 rooms. Raven nodded.

"So do you mind if I stay the night? I can always tell the Titans tomorrow that I was... I don't know... out with a new friend or something." Jinx grinned. Raven looked confused for a minute, until she understood.

"Clothes on!" She said quickly. Jinx burst out laughing. After lighting some of the candles, Jinx left mumbling something about 'all men being pigs', which told Raven where all the trash came from. She now knew Jinx and herself had a lot in come. Beast Boy and Cyborg where just as messy as Mammoth and Gizmo. Yeah, she so agreed. All men were pigs. Looking around Jinx's room a little more, Raven noticed that Jinx had a chest full of bumper stickers, keychains, magnets, and a few posters that said stupid things. Raven picked up a keychain to read. Before she knew it she was laughing out loud. Man, that alcohol really does things to a person. The keychain really wasn't that funny. It said, 'I'm trying to see things from your point of view, but I can't get my head that far up my ass!' Still laughing a little, Raven picked up a bumper sticker, only to start laughing again. This one said, 'Sorry I haven't gone to church in awhile. I was to busy practicing witchcraft and becoming a lesbian!' That one was funny. Just as Jinx promised it only took a half-hour. She returned looking so very tired.

"So Jinx, how about we just go to bed and go on our first date tomorrow night? You look really sleepy." Jinx nodded and fell face first onto her bed. Raven sat down on the bed and removed her boots. Jinx did the same. They laid down together and before they knew it, they were fast asleep. Outside the window, a little green bird sat perched on a tree. He took off in the direction of Titan Tower at amazing speed.

To Be Continued...

Review please! I live off of reviews. And flames are fuel for the fire of my story! I love reviews!

-Jeck


	4. Nuts Over Raven

Disclaimer- First Chappy!

Notes- Femslash...blah blah blah... It feels like I've done this before!

I must thanl all those who have reviewed! Hugs for everyone! Thank you...

AsiaRe

antlan87

Neonlike

Raven D. Naobi

BlackBloodyTears

Psychic Werewolf Assassian

Thank you all so much! When I started this story... I thought it sucked ass! (which I still think sometimes!) But you've given me hope so here is yet another chapter! Sorry about it being so late though... a death in my family prevented me from updating although the chapter was complete. Well... I guess I should finish playing suck up with the review/ readers and let you FINALLY read it. Altough I bet half of you reading this story just skip my comments to read... yep... stupid bastads! Haha...just kidding (I'll never get reviews if I'm mean like that!) ENJOY!

Just A Few Changes

Chapter 4: Nuts Over Raven

At Titan Tower

Beast Boy paced back and forth as the other Titans minus Raven looked on with worry.

"Okay BB, you called us here at 3 in the morning cause you said you had some weird emergency. So spill!" Cyborg said slightly annoyed.

"Okay, okay! Listen, I woke up last night to go to the bathroom. On my way back I saw Raven leave her room heading towards the front door. So I, being the smart one, followed her. Here's the first thing I noticed when I saw her in good light... she was wearing normal human clothes! Has Raven ever done this on her free will? ANYONE!" Beast Boy had so lost it and the others noticed this.

"No friend Beast Boy. Raven has never worn clothes of the humans to my knowledge." Starfire said slowly. Happy that someone answered his question, Beast Boy continued.

"Anyway, like I was saying, I followed Raven who lead me to that knew bar. Here's the second question, has Raven ever in the time she has spent here on Earth gone to a bar?" Beast Boy had so lost it.

"No she hasn't Beast Boy, but... " Robin began, but Beast Boy blew him off.

"And as Raven got to the bar, do you know who was waiting for her? Do you know who dragged her in? Do you know who followed her when Raven ran out 15 minute later?" Beast Boy's eyes were bloodshot and he was shaking all over.

"No BB, we don't know. Why don't you calm down and tell us?" Cyborg suggested, but Beast Boy paid no notice.

"JINX!" He cried. He looked at them. Robin sighed. Pulling a needle out of his belt, Robin injected blue liquid into Beast Boy, which knocked him out.

"Come on, help me get him into his room. And Cy, why don't you get some ropes. We'll talk about Raven after we get Beast Boy under control." Robin lifted Beast Boy up with Starfire's help as Cyborg went into another room.

At Jinx's Apartment

The sun peaked into the small bedroom, which smelled of scented candles. Raven slowly opened her eyes to see the bright pink orbs of the girl that Raven had developed feeling for overnight. Yawning, Raven pushed the sheet down some and saw that Jinx wasn't wearing any pants, but a pair of black panties could be seen. A blush slowly made it's way onto her face as Jinx giggled.

"God, are you this much of a pervert in the morning?" Jinx asked playfully. Raven blushed even harder.

"W-What time is it?" Raven asked with a slight stutter. Jinx grinned.

"I don't have a clock. Tonight, as your first real crime, you can steal one!" Jinx said excited. Raven also grinned.

"That sounds fun! But what do we do until then?" Jinx stood up to stretch and Raven got a better view of the panties. It almost looked like... they didn't fit! They were too small and you could see... Raven blushed so hard that Jinx that Raven's face of going to catch fire or something to that effect!

"How about breakfast, shower, and sex in that order?" Jinx asked. Raven was still slightly thrown off because of this beautiful female who was basically showing herself off, so all Raven did was nod. Seconds rolled by. Then minutes, Then Raven finally understood what Jinx had said,

"WHAT!" She yelled, still blushing. Jinx laugh so hard she lost her footing and fell over. Raven was steaming!

"We haven't even been on our first fucking date and you wanna have sex?" Raven yelled. Jinx laughed harder. Raven calmed down enough to see she was making a big deal out of nothing.

"I laugh didn't think laugh laugh that it would laugh giggle bother you so giggle much." Finally calming down herself, Jinx finished a complete sentence. Raven mumbled something.

"What was that, love?" Jinx said.

"I said after our first date, we can screw around all you want!" Raven said, the blush deepening still.

"If I'm not mistaken, you wanna screw around just as much." Jinx finished as a pillow came speeding at her head.

Titan Tower

Beast Boy slowly came around and it took him a few minutes to realize that he was tied down to his bed. Struggling, he saw Robin in the corner of his room.

"Let me up!" He cried, forgetting he could change. Robin shook his head.

"Finish the story and calm down." Was all Beast Boy heard.

"Fine! Jinx followed Raven out of the bar, screamed at a nun who got hit by a bus of more nuns, caught up with Raven, asked her out, they hugged, Raven threw up, and they went to Jinx's apartment. At first I didn't follow, but after recovering from the shock I did. At the apartment, Jinx cleaned up some trash and her and Raven fell asleep in the same bed! Can you believe the nerve! That little... " Beast Boy stopped his babbling. Robin was slightly shocked, but continued asking Beast Boy questions. A half-hour later, Beast Boy and Robin walked into the living room together to inform the other Titans who were watching the Spanish channel.

"Star, why the fuck do you like watching this shit! It sucks!" Cyborg complained until he noticed the other two. He nudged Starfire who looked at him, then followed his gaze.

"Good afternoon, friends!" Starfire said, but didn't move to hug them like normal. Then again, what was normal now a days? Anyway, Beast Boy looked at Robin who nodded.

"Star, Cy, I need to tell you guys something." After the nodded, he continued.

"I love Raven." When no one said anything, he looked at Robin again who motioned for him to continue.

"But what I didn't tell you from the story is... that Raven is seeing Jinx. In the girlfriend/ girlfriend way!" Tears came to his eyes. Seeing this, Starfire moved to get up and hug him. Beast Boy clung to Starfire as if the world was ending.

Jinx's Apartment

Jinx had planned out their night together. They were going to the carnival that was going to be in Jump City for 2 more days and then they were going out to rob a Wal-Mart and a bank. Raven was so excited. She knew there was some evil inside of her even after the whole 'End of the World' thing with Trigon. But robberies don't make a person evil. So Raven knew it was all right.

"God Raven, now you need to calm down." Jinx commented at the shaking hands of Raven. Raven stopped, but the excitement was still there.

"Maybe I should go get some different clothes to change into for today and tomorrow and let the Titans know I'm with a friend." Raven wondered out loud.

"Good idea. I'd come with, but then there goes our little secret of you dating a 'villain'." Jinx said, holding up to fingers on hand and bringing them up and down as she said 'villain'. Raven laughed.

"Give me an hour or two to get my things. I'll be back soon." Raven said as she got up off the couch.

"Awww... you're leaving now! Right when I'm all horny and such! You're such a meany!" Jinx crossed her arms and turned her back to Raven. Raven turned Jinx back around to face her and planted a nice big kiss on her lips.

"Okay, have a great time!" Jinx said in a daze as Raven chuckled and left the apartment.

To Be Continued...

Wanna know what happens next? Well you gotta REVIEW! Reviews are nice! Flames aren't, but I'll take what I can get!

-Jeck


	5. I Quit!

Disclaimer- Go look at the first chapter!

Notes- Femslash (or at least I'm getting there!)... and bad stuff. That's why it's rated M!

Thanks to all those who have reveiewed!

antlan87

Kris6

BBxXxraven'

Uh... BBxXxraven'... I like begging for reviews, but if it makes you happy, I'll stop! But I do want to thank everyone who has said my story is great. I think it's fairly good. But the funny-ha-ha stuff is only at the beginning. Because I will just say this... someone important WILL die in this story! SOOOO... I'm going to make 2 different endings (just for those who don't want the character to die!). Anyway, enjoy my next chapter.

Just A Few Changes

Chapter 5: I Quit!

Raven slowly made her way to the tower. She was so happy and excited. Tonight she was going on her first ever date with Jinx. The butterflies in Raven's stomach were trying to claw their way out. As the tower came into view, Raven remembered she wasn't wearing her uniform! After thinking for a moment, Raven teleported into her room. Changing, Raven quietly made her way through the hallways of Titan Tower. Nearing the living room, Raven heard the team in conversation. But not the normal (again, what is normal these days?) loud racket they made. In the hushed voices way. Stopping, Raven listened.

"... says is true, then we have to do something about it. If she really is going out with an enemy, then we've got to decide what to do about it. What if we have to fight Jinx? What will she do? Can we really be safe with Raven and her emotions? If she is in love with Jinx, don't you think things are gonna going to blow up a lot more? Something must be done very soon!" Robin finally finished. Silence followed. Then Starfire spoke up.

"If what Beast Boy says is true, then maybe we should ask friend Raven for her view of point about the situation?" Cyborg slammed his fist down.

"HER VIEW DOESN'T MATTER! She is going out with JINX! THE ENEMY! If that's true… then maybe Raven shouldn't be with us!" Silence.

"Cy, I'm the one who loves Raven and is probably the most upset about this, but... " Another smash.

"BB, I don't love Raven like you do, yeah I know, but... " Raven couldn't take it anymore. She ran back to her room and started packing.

"How do they know?" The answer was a simple one... Beast Boy!

"Why me? Why? If they don't like this... then I don't think I should be here!" After she finished, she pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled 'I quit!' on it before grabbing her things and teleporting back outside of Jinx's apartment.

Titan Tower (Before Raven Was Listening)

Robin paced back and forth as the Titans looked on with worry.

"Okay, listen. Raven is one of the strongest fighters I've ever met and one of the nicest people once you get to know her. But we as a team need to figure out what to do. I would love it if Raven remained on the team or if Jinx joined us to be with Raven. But you know that's probably unlikely and it's not my decision." As the team nodded he continued.

"I know all of the good things that could come of this. But after Terra, Trigon, and everything else we've gone through, I've afraid of the bad things that could come of it. If what Beast Boy says is true, then we have to do something about it. If she really is going out with an enemy, then we've got to decide what to do about it. What if we have to fight Jinx? What will she do? Can we really be safe with Raven and her emotions? If she is in love with Jinx, don't you think things are gonna going to blow up a lot more? Something must be done very soon!" Robin finally finished. Silence followed. Then Starfire spoke up.

"If what Beast Boy says is true, then maybe we should ask friend Raven for her view of point about the situation?" Cyborg slammed his fist down.

"HER VIEW DOESN'T MATTER! She is going out with JINX! THE ENEMY! If that's true… then maybe Raven shouldn't be with us!" Silence.

"Cy, I'm the one who loves Raven and is probably the most upset about this, but... " Cyborg slammed his fist down again trying to make his point.

"BB, I don't love Raven like you do, yeah I know, but it doesn't mean I don't care. I know Raven has been a huge part of this team and keeps us together, but do you realize what things she may do if she's dating Jinx. I know what Jinx could do. Possibly more then all of you part together. BUT I DON'T WANT TO SEE RAVEN HURT LIKE THAT! If she continues to she Jinx after we talk to her, then either she leaves, or I do. I just can't watch her life go to hell again. Not after Trigon. No… " Cyborg finally calmed down and did a something very unlike Cyborg thing, cried. Robin stood up.

"Then it's settled, we try to reason with Raven. If she refuses common sense, then we take it from there. It's be a long day. Go get some sleep. Night is approaching." Everyone got up one by one and went off to their own rooms hoping that this would turn out all right in the end.

To Be Continued...

OMG! Isn't it so exciting! Anyway, review (I'm not begging!). If you like my writing, I just posted a new Kingdom Hearts story called She Clicks, so if you like Yuffie x Kairi pairing, then go have a look!

One more thing, I haven't even started on the next chapter so it may be a week until I get it updated.

-Jeck


	6. A Titan Gone Bad

Disclaimer- GO BACK TO CHAPTER #1!

Warning- We should know this by now! Femslash, drugs, cursing, BAD STUFF!

I want to thank everyone who reviewed my last chapter because they are nice!

antlan87

x3 Kwaii Babii x3

eecee688

I am so sorry it took so long! My computer got really fucked so we had to get the fan inside of it replaced. Here is chapter 6 of my story so please enjoy!

Just A Few Changes

Chapter 6: A Titan Gone Bad

Jinx's Apartment

Raven felt the world around her crashing down. She carried her things up to the room where Jinx was staying. Dropping her things, she knocked softly.

"COMING! Just as soon as I find a robe… " Jinx appeared at the door minutes later in a dark purple robe.

"Sorry, taking a shower… " She began before looking at Raven. Her eyes were red and puffy and her hair was no longer straight, but sticking out at all angles. She looked like hell.

"Uh, I guess things didn't go to well. Maybe we should cancel our date?" Jinx said, slowly helping Raven get all her things inside.

"No, it's just, they didn't want me seeing you. Beast Boy followed us… and they were going to kick me off the team if I didn't. So before they could, I packed up and left a note telling them I quit the team." Raven said as she started calming down.

"Aw, maybe you shouldn't have done that. I mean, what are you gonna do now? Join us or something?" Jinx said in a joking matter.

"Maybe… " Raven said as Jinx pulled her down onto the couch that smelled like horse shit. Jinx pulled Raven's head onto her lap and began stroking it.

"Listen Raven. Maybe you should go back with your team. Do you really think you and me could move out of here and support ourselves? With the Titans and everything, it's hard enough just Mammoth, Gizmo, and me living here!" Jinx explained.

"Have you ever thought maybe without me with the Titans and with you guys, maybe I could be a big help. You know, more strength and top secret information on the Titans and shit. I could be a big help and for all we know, we could beat the Titans!" Raven sat up as she spoke. Jinx chuckled.

"Okay, okay! You've made your point! But we need to prove yourself to Mammoth and Gizzy. I give them 2 more days until they're back home so instead of our date, we're going straight for robbing a bank then hot passionate sex! Deal?" Jinx held out her hand, which Raven grabbed and shock.

"Rob a bank and have hot wild sex? I like the sound of that!" Raven and Jinx giggled as they began setting up some of Raven things and tossing out others.

Titan Tower (The Next Day)

Robin awoke with a start to see Cyborg standing over top of him. In his hand was a note and his face showed no sign of good news. Grabbing the note, Robin read the two words that would lead to the Titan's downfall. It had to be from Raven. No… this wasn't good. This wasn't good at all.

"Cyborg, get the Beast Boy and Starfire and meet me in the living room. We've got a problem!"

The Apartment (Same Time)

Raven woke up with a big grin on her face. Tonight was their date. After changing their plans and plotting the best way to rob the Jump City Bank of America, they were ready. If the Titans showed their ugly faces, they are going to get the ass whooped. Raven turned over to she the eyes of her lover were shut. Slowly getting up, Raven made her way to the bathroom to freshen up before getting breakfast ready.

"Don't they have any food in this house?" Raven angrily muttered as she checked every cabinet until pancake mix fell out onto Raven's head.

"You motherfucking piece of shit!" She yelled before covering her mouth so that she didn't wake up Jinx.

"Now let's see here... pour mix into bowl... check." Raven poured the mix into a bowl that just magically appeared out of no where.

"Okay, next... add water... sure." Raven walked over to the sink to get some water. After turning the handled a few times, Raven gave up. There was no water... unless...

Raven opened the door under the sink to find a bucket filled with water.

"Uh... what the fuck?" Raven shock her head. The way these guys lived was sad.

"Don't worry, that water is good. The pipe just doesn't get it all the way out of the faucet." Turning around Raven came face-to-face with Jinx.

"I thought you were in bed." Raven said slowly.

"Me too... until you screamed something about a motherfucking piece of shit and I got concerned that you were trying to kill the sink." Jinx giggled.

"No... but close. I was gonna make you a surprise breakfast, but I just realized... your apartment sucks. Oh yeah, and has no food." Raven explained.

"Well a-duh! What do you expect? The Titans always stopped us from getting any money! And since we're not with the H.I.V.E. anymore, we don't get any money wired to us either!" Jinx was waving her arms in the air to make her point... how? Don't ask me, I just make this shit up!

"But after tonight, you won't have to worry anymore. So let's just make some pancakes! I'm starving!" Raven and Jinx finished making pancakes and to their surprise... the pancakes tasted horrible!

"Uh... Jinx... are you sure the water was okay?" Raven asked as she finished puking the pancakes up into the trash.

"The water, fine. The pancake mix... I don't know what Mammoth and Gizmo do to it!" Jinx as was gagging up the pancakes in the bathroom.

Titan Tower (30 minutes later)

Robin paced back and forth... again.

"She... WHAT!" Beast Boy yelled. Cyborg was holding him down.

"SHE CAN'T DO THAT! NO! NO! NO! YOU'RE LYING! GOD DAMNIT THIS IS SOME SICK JOKE! NO!" He continued yelling as tears began running down his face.

"Dear friend Raven... quit? What does the quitting of friend Raven mean?" Starfire asked confused.

"It means... she has left the team to be with Jinx. She must have been given false information and come back last night when we were sleeping to take her things and leave." Cyborg explained.

"So you mean, friend Raven is not coming back?" Starfire asked still very confused.

"NO! YOU'RE ALL LYING! SHE IS COMING BACK! RAVEN IS JOKING! NO! NO! NO!" Beast Boy continued to yell and cry.

"Yeah Star, she isn't coming back." Robin said slowly. Starfire began crying as well.

"I'm sorry Titans, but if Raven really has joined with Jinx, then she is the enemy too." Robin said as he left the room. Cyborg shock his head.

"It's like Terra all over again." Cyborg said softly.

The Apartment (Night Fall)

"Wow Ravy! Nice!" Jinx said as Raven walked out of the bathroom in her new costume. She wore black boots that were almost completely hidden under black baggy jeans. She wore a tight long sleeve dark blue shirt and she still had her cape.

"Well, it's not much, but it's comfortable at least!" Raven stated. Jinx's face didn't show as much happiness about the change.

"Now I can't check you out when we're on the job!" Jinx said. Raven chuckled.

"To bad, so sad... for you." She said. Jinx laughed. They left the apartment and headed for the roof of the building.

"Okay Ravy, step one to being a successful crimenal, don't fly unless you must! You could be seen and then the whole plan goes to hell. How do you get around then? Simple, jump from building to building. Easy, right?" Jinx explained.

"Uh, Jinx? Don't you think it would be easier just to hover from building to building?" Raven asked. Jinx thought about for a minute.

"Well, yeah, but then you don't get as much excise and... and... you're just trying to make me look stupid, aren't you?" Jinx countered.

"Possibly, but let's just get their first so then I can make you look more like an idiot." Raven ran off towards the bank leaving Jinx there to stair after her, confused as shit.

"HEY! WAIT FOR ME, RAVY!" Jinx called after her.

Jump City Bank of America (20 Minutes later)

Raven arrived first at their destination. Jinx showed up minutes later.

"Okay, now what?" Raven asked. Jinx shushed her.

"Talk quieter. First we... " Jinx whispered the plan to Raven. Raven nodded and sunk up to the main door. After muttering the words to her spell, the lock clicked. Opening the door a bit, Raven targeted all of the cameras and blasted them to bits. Jinx looked proud.

"You were right! We have a chance at this. Someone is getting would monkey sex when we get home!" Jinx giggled at her own comment before following Raven into the bank.

Titan Tower

An alarm went off loud enough for all members of the Teen Titans to hear. Rushing into the living room, Robin checked the big computer for information of the latest crime. Moments later Cyborg, Starfire, and a still depressed Beast Boy ran into the room.

"A silent alarm was tripped in the Jump City Bank of America. It's probably Slade. Titans GO!" The Titans left the tower in screach of the wrong criminal.

Jump City Bank of America

Jinx and Raven were almost finished loading the last of their bags of cash when...

"STOP RIGHT THERE... Raven?" Robin and the team stopped to see that it was indeed Raven... oh yeah and Jinx (hey I like Jinx!).

"Friend Raven... why do you help Jinx with the robbing of the bank? Are you not a 'good guy'?" Starfire asked confused.

"Sorry Starfire, but I'm not so good anymore." Raven said before sending a wave of her dark energy at them. All, but Beast Boy moved.

"BEAST BOY!" The other Titans yelled. Dust cleared to reveal and slightly injured Beast Boy.

"Raven... " He said as if he hadn't used his voice in years.

"I know... if you were ever... our friend... then you'll stop. I love... you. And you'll realize... after a few more attacks... that you love me... also. It just like a movie... good guys will... bad guys don't... and we'll be together... forever." He said. The Titans looked sadly at Beast Boy. And they thought he lost his marbles earlier... but for some unknown reasons to the Titans... Raven and Jinx were laughing.

"You are so sad, Beast Boy. I don't love you. I love Jinx. And would I have a problem killing each and every one of you... no. I wouldn't say I'd enjoy it... but I would." Raven laughed some more.

"Hey Beast Brat, if you ever talk to my girlfriend like that again, I'll cut your balls off and feed them to you through a straw." And the Jinx followed with the laughing.

"You'll never get away with this. Beast Boy was right about one thing... the good guys always will win." Robin said as the battle began. Beat Boy was angry and he took it out on Jinx. Turning into a T-Rex, he attacked, but Jinx was ready. She jumped into the air as Beast Boy ran into a brick wall. She sent a wave of hex bolts at the wall and bricks fell on Beast Boy, knocking the shit out him. Jinx kick now unconscious Beast Boy and then attcked Starfire.

While Jinx fought those two, Raven had to deal with Robin and Cyborg. Robin attacked her with his bow staff (the one not attached to him... for all those perverts reading this waiting for the god damn sex) as Cyborg charged his cannon (again, the one not attached). Raven laughed again and used a shield to repeal Cyborg's attack. The blast rebounded off the shield and hit Cyborg, which blew most of his body parts off and knocked him unconscious as well.

Jinx fired more hexes at Starfire who countered every one of them with a star bolt. This went on for several minutes until Jinx had, had enough. She fired a dozen hexes at Starfire and when Starfire wasn't looking, drop kicked her knocking her off her balance. Using this to her advantage, Jinx took a metal door off of the wall and beat Starfire with it until Starfire wasn't moving.

It was all up to Robin to take down these to lovers in crime. Focusing on Raven, he used his bow staff to make her move towards a corner. He then used an ice thingy from his belt to freeze her. Turning away from her, Robin got a faceful of Jinx's fist. Acting quickly, Robin recovered and threw another ice pelt thingy at Jinx, but only succeeding to get her body.

"God damn you Titan! HELP! RAVEN!" Jinx yelled. But it wasn't Raven who came to Jinx's aid. CRASH! A wall was smashed as two figure emerged through dust.

"Did you really think you'd seen the last of us, snot brain." Said the shorter (by far) of the two. The tall charged at Robin. He reached for his belt for more ice balls, only to find his belt missing.

"Did you really think you'd keep me trapped in ice?" Raven asked as Mammoth crashed into Robin, knocking him out.

"Mammoth, Gizzy, you know Raven. Well... she's one of us now." Jinx said as Raven freed her from the ice.

"Guys, talk later, get money now!" Raven commanded. They all got the money ran back to the apartment building where the four of them would live for many months to come.

To Be Continued...

Do you like it? I do! And yes everyone... this is the longest chapter so far. I've got most of chapter 7 done and there is 2 sex scences! Don't you just love it? Well if ya do, review! If not... just flame me then. I don't care.

-Jeck


	7. Alliance and Return

Disclaimer- Chapter 1

Note- Chatper 1... andsome ofthe other ones too!

Thanks for reviewing!

antlan87

BBxXxraven'

I'm so sorry about how long it took me! And I'm even more sorry this chapter is so short. Long story short... computer got fucked up... lost chapter 7... retyped it (sex scences included)... and then i forgot how i ended it... so... i cut the sex scences off and now they're going to be in chapter 8! That's a sad excuse, right? Well that's what happened. Enjoy this short chatper!

Just A Few Changes

Chapter 7: Alliance and Return

"So you're telling us that this snot brain quit the Titans to join us so she can date you? That makes no fuckin' sense!" Gizmo shouted.

"Calm down Gizzy. We were going out before she quit. And the reason she quit is cause her team found out and wanted to kick her off. Don't you think with her on our side that we can do a lot more damage to the city? I mean, come on. We whooped the Titans asses today!" Jinx shouted back.

"Not to mention I have some of Cyborg's blueprints so you can fuck with his system. I can be a big help to this team." Raven butted in.

"She does have a point!" Mammoth agreed. Jinx smiled a big grin.

"Don't you want to fuck up Cyborg's systems, Gizzy? Ravy can help." Jinx said and saw Gizmo's face change from angry to excited.

"Fine, fine, fine. But don't expect any good treatment from me, snot brain. In my mind, you're still an ex-titan. Maybe if you can prove yourself, I'll consider you a newbie villain." Gizmo said. And so the alliance began.

Titan Tower (Same time)

Robin finished bandaging his head as Starfire continued to try and reassemble Cyborg.

"No Star. That's my leg… it doesn't go there!" Cyborg screamed as Starfire tried to attach Cyborg leg to his ass.

"Hey guys." Beast Boy mumbled as he walked into the room with his left arm in a cast and an ice pack held to his head.

"Hey Beast Boy. Now the meeting can begin… " Robin began but Cyborg interrupted.

"HEY! I'm not ready yet. Starfire is STILL trying to attach my fucking leg to my fucking ASS. Can I get some help here?" Cyborg cried out as Starfire continued to jam the arm into the metallic ass. After about fifteen minutes, Cyborg was reassembled again. Although his body had very large dents and missing pieces, this was as good as it was going to get until Cyborg had some 'alone time'.

"As I was saying, we can now begin our meeting. I think the topic is a no brainier here. What are we going to do about Raven?" Robin asked. Everyone looked at each other.

"Well, isn't it obvious! With Gizmo and Mammoth back, there is no way we can beat them. Raven just makes them to powerful. It's impossible!" Cyborg stated.

"But friend Cyborg, is it not true that we are very skilled at doing the impossible?" Starfire asked.

"But Star, think about it. We were able to do the impossible because we HAD Raven with us. Without her we're powerless. Not to mention, hey, she's kinda helping the bad guys. Her and her psycho bitch girlfriend." Cyborg replied. The arguing between the two Titans continued for several minutes.

"Listen guys… and Starfire! Maybe we need some outside help! If we get the Titans East to help us, maybe we have a chance." Beast Boy suggested.

"Beast Boy, don't you remember that the Titan's East aren't even on this planet right now! They're still on there last mission. We need to find someone else to take Raven's spot on the team for awhile." Robin said angrily.

"Well, see, I think I might be able to help there." Said a blonde haired girl who had chosen that time to walk in through the front door.

"TERRA?" Everyone cried.

To Be Continued...

Cliffhanger! Oh joy! The reviews aren't coming in alot, then again, neither are my updates! I blame school! I'll try to get an update in this week, but between school and my writer's block... don't get excited. Plus my birthday is the 5th... which doesn't mean anything! Review please (flames are welomce too).

-Jeck


	8. For the Love of Families

Disclaimer and Warning are in the chapter one. I'm going to stop repeating myself now. One new warning... nun bashing! But that will be in the next chatper. MAWHAHAHAHA!

Thanks to the following for review:

Psychic Werewolf Assassin

antlan87

crowpaw

And here I thought everyone hated Terra! Or that's what I keep hearing anyway. The plot is thickening, isn't it! I made this chapter long since I probably won't be updating again for awhile. Since today is my birthday, I wanted everyone to feel loved as well! So enjoy my chapter (and the sex scence too!).

Just A Few Changes

Chapter 8:For the Love of Families

Jinx's Bedroom (I guess it's Raven's room too, now)

Jinx slowly closed the door and turned around to French kiss Raven. Raven pulled away and began trailing kisses down Jinx neck. Jinx moaned out her name. Raven quickly removed Jinx's shirt and threw it into the wind. Jinx was practically panting at this point. Raven continued to trail kisses down Jinx's body while unclasping her black lacy bra. Jinx moaned. Finally after several minutes, the bra came undone and fell to the floor. Raven took a moment to pull back and admire her lover. Jinx's blush was visible, but ignored on Raven's part. Taking the left nipple in her mouth and the right one in between her thumb and finger, Raven began please Jinx beyond her wildest dreams. After a while, Raven switched to sucking Jinx's right nipple and playing with the left. Jinx couldn't take in anymore. Pulling away from Raven, she pulled off her pants and motioned for Raven to go down. Raven chuckled and made her way down.

Carefully, Raven removed Jinx's matching black lacy panties to reveal her prize. Raven continued to tease her by spreading her legs apart and trailing yet more kisses down and then back up. Jinx was getting annoyed.

"Raven… please…" Jinx said. Raven heard her and finally gave Jinx what she wanted. Spreading Jinx's legs farther apart, Raven pushed two fingers inside Jinx. Jinx moaned out Raven's name. Jinx's hips met with Raven's thrust and after only a few minutes, Jinx's release was coming.

"Oh god! Raven… don't stop… RAVVVVENNN!" Jinx cried out. Raven continued to push her fingers in and out until Jinx's climax was over. Raven crawled up next Jinx's body. She had fallen asleep!

"You so owe me own, baby." Raven said and she to fell asleep next to the nude form of Jinx. (A very un-Raven thing to call someone! Yes I know!)

Titan Tower

"TERRA?" The titans cried.

"Err… yeah that's my name! Surprised to see me, I take it." The blonde hair girl replied. Before she knew it, Beast Boy was hugging her to death. It was kinda uncomfortable with his arm in a cast, but the hug was comforting all the same.

"Friend Terra! You have returned!" Starfire screamed as she ran to hug Terra as well. Robin and Cyborg took a moment to look confused at each other before going to give Terra a 'welcome back' hug.

"It's nice to see you alive again, Terra. We thought you were gone!" Cyborg said happily. Robin on the other hand…

"Terra! Perfect timing. There is lot's to explain, but we would really appreciate you joining the Titans again. After defecting Slade, you've earned yourself another chance. We're one sort of five and we need your help to bring down the ex-H.I.V.E. members and… Raven." Robin said sadly. Cyborg looked angrily at Robin.

"SHE JUST GOT BACK! Don't you think we should feed her, give her some new clothes, and let her take a nice hot shower before asking her to become a Titan again. Raven and the others can wait!" Cyborg cried, still quiet angry. Robin looked sad again.

"Sorry Terra. Good to see you back. Food, clothes, and a shower sound good before I load you down with unpleasant news?" Robin asked half-heartedly. Terra grinned a shit-faced grin.

"That'd be nice. Thanks." She replied.

The Apartment (Same Time)

Raven again awoke to find her lover still sleeping. Getting up to shower, she remembered the night before and a smile spread across her face. After changing, Raven left for the living room, only to find Gizmo sleeping on the couch and Mammoth staring out the only window in the living room.

"Do you really love her? I thought you couldn't feel. That's what your profile said at the H.I.V.E." Mammoth said without looking at Raven.

"I do. I really love her. And I can feel. I just started feeling before I became Jinx's pen pal. As for the H.I.V.E., it didn't know a lot of things about us." Raven replied. Mammoth sighed and turned around.

"Please don't hurt her. You say you lover her, but will you a week from now? A month? A year? A decade? Are you prepared to spend your life loving her? Or is this just some game to you?" Mammoth asked angrily.

"I do love her. I'd give up my life for her. I don't know it it'll be forever, but I'm gonna try. And thank you, for letting be on the team with her." Raven answered.

"She's my sister and I worry. My real sister, if you didn't know. And Gizmo is our cousin. We care about her. And now were gonna care about you too." Mammoth said with a smile on his face.

"Awww! That's so cute!" Jinx said coming out of her bedroom.

"My brother and my girlfriend are bonding. This is soooo a Kodak moment!" Jinx said giggling at her own comment.

Titan Tower (2 Hours Later)

Terra burped really loud earning a grin from both Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"That's our Terra alright." Cyborg said. Robin entered the room smiling.

"This feels like deja-vu (spelling?). Terra, wanna give it another shot as a Titan?" Robin said holding out a communicator. Terra giggled and grabbed it.

"Sure! From how you guys sounded early, you need a new member anyway." She said frowning slightly.

"So what DID happen anyway?" She asked. Beast Boy sighed.

"It was two days ago…" He began.

The Apartment (Same Time)

After just eating, Gizmo informed them of the next thing on there list of things they had planned to steal.

"Okay, we've got money, but let's get some more so we can get some good food in this house and that damn sink fixed. I wouldn't mind hitting the mall for some new machine parts as well. So we hit the mall and Downtown Jump City National Bank. Any questions?" Gizmo asked. After seeing everyone got the point, the meeting was dismissed. Raven and Jinx left the apartment to pay a little visit to Jump City's biggest and oldest church to pay some friends a visit.

Titan Tower

"… And that's what happened!" Beast Boy finished. Terra looked sad. 'He loves Raven, not me. There go my chances with him. But poor Raven.' Terra mind continued to move out of control until the question she was dreading to hear came up.

"So friend Terra, how did you become freed from your stone prison?" Starfire asked. All the Titans starred at Terra.

"Um… you guys wouldn't believe me." She said trying to avoid the question. Robin shock his head.

"At things point, we'd believe anything. How were you freed?" Robin asked. Terra sighed.

"My father freed me. I don't how, but he did." She replied. Cyborg looked at her funny.

"Your father? Who is he?" He asked. Terra was dreading that question as well. After a few minutes she replied, "Slade."

To Be Continued...

I think that's the best cliffhanger in this story so far! Slade is Terra's father? Juicy! If you want the rest... you've gotta REVIEW! The more I get, the faster you know more! And the faster you get to see the lovers beat the shit out of nuns. I hate nuns! Can you tell? Sorry to all nuns and nun lovers, but nuns suck! Who's with me?

-Jeck


	9. Ivan And Nuns

Hey! So I guess the sex scene sucked? Well I tried! That's what counts... for me anyway. And I had no idea about Terra's father or Mammoth's sister so... yeah. This is my story anyway! I have an OC in this chapter, but only in this chapter. No more appearances in this story... to my knowledge. And thank you to all reviewers! I'm gonna stop saying who now... but I thank you all!

WARNING: This chapter is sooooo bashing nuns... and God and stuff. So if you're cathlic(I can't spell it... sorry)and really uptight about it... don't read the end of this chapter... hehe.

Let us continue the story!

Just A Few Changes

Chatper 9: Ivan (And Nuns!)

Titan Tower

"SLADE?" The Titans yelled. Terra nodded.

"Yes. But you don't have to worry about him anymore." Terra said on a happier note. The Titans looked at Terra, confusion spread across their faces.

"Could you fill us in?" Cyborg asked.

"Of course! It was last night…" She began.

Flashback

Two dark figures approached the statue of a teenager girl.

"Are you sure that it will work?" The first figure said.

"Of course, Slade. It's what I do." The second replied. Slade took a step back as the unknown person in long black robe prepared to return Terra back to her original form.

"Please do hurry up. I'm a very busy man you know, Ivan." Slade said as he looked on with hate.

"Give me a few moments and you'll have the girl." Ivan replied annoyed. Ivan's gloved hands began to glow a goldish color as he traced the teenage girl's outline, muttering a few words. Just as he promised, moments later the blonde haired girl was freed from her stone prison. The girl coughed and shock as she fell to the ground.

"Ah! Terra my dear, what a wonderful surprise. Nice to see you doing well." Slade chuckled and kicked Terra in the stomach.

"I can forgive you for betraying me and I would love for you to join me again. I do miss you so." He said as he continued to us Terra as a kicking bag. Ivan looked on with anger.

"Slade, leave the girl alone. She can't even stand and yet you torture her. You evil son of a…" Ivan began. Slade turned to face him.

"Your assistants is no longer need. I'd leave now if I were you." Slade turned back to his apprentice to continue beating the shit out of her.

"Oh, but Slade, I do believe you aren't me. I'm very glad I'm not you though." Ivan said stepping forward. Slade once again turned to face Ivan.

"Do you really wish for me to kill you, Ivan?" Slade asked ever so politely. Ivan chuckled at him.

"I doubt you could." Ivan said and charged at Slade. Slade stepped aside from the attacked, only to connect with Ivan foot.

"Damn you, Ivan. I'll send you to hell for that one" Slade said, but what Ivan did next surprised Slade.

"You think all I do is return people from the dead? I guess we learn something new each day." Ivan laughed insanely as he burned Slade. It seemed like he did it for hours. Finally he stopped the attack. Terra slowly rose from the ground to stair in awe at the aftermath of Ivan's attack. Slade was dead, that was clear.

"Who…? " Terra asked slowly. Ivan picked her up and slung her onto his back.  
"We'll talk at my place. For now, rest." And with that Ivan carried he to his apartment.

A Few Hours Later

Terra awoke to the smell of something nice. She sniffed again.

"It's not much, but it's really good." Ivan said handing Terra a single pancake. Terra took it slowly and then realizing how hungry she was, dug in. Ivan watched happily and she moaned every so often.

"Wow! That was good! Thank you so much… " She paused as she hand Ivan the plate.

"My name is Ivan. I freed you." He said. She grinned at him.

"Thank you. You're so kind. But how did you do it?" She asked. Ivan began washing her plate as he told his story.

"I was hired by Slade to bring you back to life. Your sacrifice for the Titans resulted in you becoming incased in stone. I have the power to bring those back from death and I control the element of fire. I had heard from Slade what had happened and planned to bring you back to return to the Titans. I never told your father of my plans." He paused to see her reaction.

"M-my… my father?" She asked slowly, a dazed look on her face. Ivan starred at her confused.

"He never told you? Yes, Terra, he was your father." Ivan told her. Terra began shacking.

"No… no… that can't be true." She continued shacking until Ivan hugged her close.

"Only by blood. He was never there for you and never treated you as a daughter. He wasn't really a father, but blood says otherwise." Ivan patted her back as she absorbed his soothing words.

"Yes, your right. Thank you Ivan. For everything." She said as she got up her metal suit that Slade had given her clang against the wooden floor.

"Maybe a robe would be good for you?" Ivan asked pulling one out.

"That would be nice, thank you." She changed in front of him, not caring that he was there. He didn't mind. (That old pig!)

"I'll get rid of the suit for you, but do me a favor. Don't tell the Titans of me unless you must. I prefer my privacy." He said taking the suit.

"Of course. I must go now so I can find the tower as soon as I can." Terra hugged the man whom she could now see the old gray hairs on his head as he took down his hood.

"Be safe, Terra." And with that she was gone.

End Flashback

"… that's my story." Terra finished. The Titans looked at her in shock.

"Friend Terra… you've been through so much." Starfire said. Terra sighed.

"Yeah. And I'll miss Ivan, but it feels good to be back." She said looking at the team with tears forming in her eyes.

"It's good to have you back again." Beast Boy said as he hugged her.

The Old Church of Jump City

Raven and Jinx threw open the doors to the church. Nuns looked up from their places around the statue of Jesus Christ on the cross.

"Hey nuns, I've got a bone to pick with one of you." Jinx shouted. Raven giggled.

"WITCHES!" They cried and ran around the room like chickens whose heads were just chopped off, all except one.

"Sisters! The witch is the one I had warned ye about. She took the lord's name in vain!" She cried out. Raven burst out laughing.

"That's why you dragged me down here? So you could piss this nun off some more. Jesus Christ, your insane!" Raven continued laughing as the nuns stopped running. The glared at the two teens.

"Whatcha gonna do now, Sister Mary STUPID!" Jinx was laughing along side Raven. Before they knew what was happening, all of the nuns pulled out shotguns. Both Jinx and Raven stopped laughing.

"Isn't this unholy or something?" Raven asked pointing towards the nuns.

"We fight in the lords name, he will forgive if we do it for him and his son." The 'evil' (insane) nun cried out. All the nuns began firing at the girls.

"Oh shit…" They said and ducked behind some pillars.

"JINX! LET'S SHOW THESE BITCHES WHO THEY'RE MESSING WITH!" Raven yelled across the room to Jinx over the sound of the shotguns. Jinx grinned evilly.

"HELL YEAH!" She yelled back.

One Hour Late (Same Place)

Raven and Jinx stepped outside of the church. People starred at them as they walked by.

"That was fun. Same time next week?" Jinx asked.

"You bet!" Raven replied as the laughed all the way back to their apartment. Inside the church you could she all the nuns tied together in slutty outfits. All of their mouths covered in duct tape and a sign hung above them saying 'TO HELL WITH GOD!'.

To Be Continued...

I'm going to hell, right? But it was funny... right? Right? RIGHT? Anyway... please review now! Flame me if you must. Til next time...

-Jeck

P.S. I HATE NUNS!


	10. Newfound Love

Sorry it took so long! I've been busy with school and stuff, but HEY! Four day weekend does a dance. I'm so happy... but this chapter really isn't. Thanks to everyone who reviewed... Nuns with Guns... I like the sound of that. Don't worry, they'll be back... hehehe... I'm so going to hell for that. And someone sent me an e-mail about how I hate God and everyone who worships him... uhhh... NO! I don't hate God, I just don't believe in him. And I don't hate people who worship him, I just really hate nuns. That doesn't count, right? So now that that's cleared up... perpare yourself for the 10th Chapter!

Just A Few Changes

Chapter 10: Secret Weapon and Newfound Love

Titan Tower (That Night)

The alarm in the Tower went off without warning (hey… isn't the alarm the warning… hmm… right). Everyone rushed into the living room to see what the last crime was. Robin began typing away on the computer.

"Friend Robin, is it Raven?" Asked Starfire, tearing welling up in her eyes. Cyborg patted her on the back.

"It's okay Star." He said in a soft and comforting voice.

"I'm afraid it's not. It's Raven and the other ex-H.I.V.E. members. They've hit the mall and it seems they're heading for Downtown Jump City National Bank. Titans… GO!" And with that cue from Robin, they were off.

Downtown Jump City National Bank

"WEEEEE! So much MONEEEEYYYY!" Jinx laughed as she dove into the piles of money.

"Er… Jinx? Come help us pack this stuff before the Titans come." Mammoth called. Gizmo laughed.

"Let her have her fun. With the newbie on our team, the Titans can't stop us." Gizmo started laughing insanely. Raven whispered to Mammoth.

"Does he always do that?" Mammoth nodded. Jinx started giggling for no reason. Mammoth and Raven looked at each and decide to hell with it and began laughing as well. This is how the Titans found them.

"STOP… wait… what the fuck is going on?" Robin asked. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire starred at the laughing enemies.

"Friend Cyborg, why do they laugh like that?" Starfire asked, confusion spread across her face.

"No idea… and I don't think I WANT to know…" He trailed off. Finally they stopped.

"Look who decided to join us! It's the Teen Snot-brains." Gizmo said. The Titans got over their shocked and began to fight.

Gizmo went straight for his most favorite person in the whole world… Cyborg! Gizmo shot a net out of his backpack and caught Cyborg off guard with an airily attack. Cyborg blasted aimlessly, but to no avail. Gizmo attached his new secret weapon to Cyborg back that blew him to pieces. One Titan down, three more to go. Unknowing to Raven and the ex-H.I.V.E. members, they were falling into the Titans trap.

Mammoth continued to rage a never-ending battle against his Teen Titan rival, Beast Boy. Beast Boy changed into a T-Rex, only to be beaten back with empty safes. Beast Boy transformed again, but this time into a poisonous snake, which bite Mammoth and knocked him unconscious. One point for the Titans and one point for the ex-H.I.V.E. members and Raven.

Speaking of Raven, she was in heated battle with Starfire who was throwing starbolts left and right. Naïve little Starfire, left her middle open for an attacked which Raven took with pleasure. Raven blasted Starfire's abdomen, knocking her out.

"And yet, I regret nothing." Raven laughed and took off to help Jinx fight off Robin. Only one more to go. Or so Raven thought…

At that moment, Terra burst into the room hurling rocks everywhere. One hit Gizmo backpack and completely destroyed it. Another hit Gizmo and he fell to the ground. A boulder was hurled at Mammoth, which he didn't see. He we thrown through the wall into another safe area, unconscious. Raven hurried to protect Jinx and herself. After a few moments, the attack stopped to reveal a tired looking Terra.

"TERRA? But… I-I thought y-you were d-dead?" Raven stuttered out. Jinx didn't like seeing her lover so… nervious. She leaned over to Raven and whispered something into her ear. Raven grinned.

"Nice work Terra. Now let's take out the other two!" Robin ordered. Terra was about to attack when she froze. She couldn't attack and she didn't know why.

"Two vs. two. Nice odds, wouldn't you say Raven?" Jinx asked Raven, as her shit-faced grin took form. Raven mimicked Jinx's grin with her own.

"Yeah, but I like it when the odds are in our favor." She blasted Robin who took the blast full on and was thrown back into a metal beam. Robin was KO'ed. Terra looked at Robin's unmoving form. Why couldn't she move? Terra thought about how much she hated Jinx right now and soon the feeling in her legs returned. Every nerve and fiber in Terra's body was enraged by what Jinx did to her Raven… wait… HER Raven? Raven wasn't hers… but she'd dwell on that matter later. She attacked the lovers and finally the battle had ended.

Titan Tower (The Next Day)

Terra watched the new Teen Titan Prison Cells through the cameras set up all around. In the medical room, Starfire placed a cold washcloth on Robin's cut and bruised forehead as Beast Boy try his hand at assembling Cyborg back together.

"Why do I live with idiots… BEASTBOY! That's my goddamn arm! It's doesn't go up my goddamn ASS!" Cyborg bitched and yelled some more. Terra sighed. Over the past 24 hours, Terra had realized Beast Boy was more of an idiot then she thought, she didn't like him, and she was very jealous of Jinx. Yes, Terra had fallen for the dark former Titan. But how could she not? Raven was so beautiful and really was kind… or at least the Raven she remembered. Now she was still so damn sexy, but her kindness was replaced with ruthlessness. Terra felt sick inside. This just wasn't right.

Prison Cell (Mammoth and Gizmo)

"I told you that ex-Titan motherfucker was no good. But who listens to Gizmo anymore? Huh? HUH?" Gizmo had gone off the deep end this time.

"She was helping us. She protected Jinx. She is loyal, but we were all caught off guard by the blonde girl." Mammoth sighed.

"And besides, Jinx is happier now then she has been in years." Gizmo calmed down.

"True… true… but I still don't like that stupid G.A.M.F." Mammoth chuckled.

"What the fuck is a G.A.M.F.?" Gizmo looked at him.

"You mean I didn't tell you. It's a new word I made up… means Gay Ass Motherfucker!" The two laughed at the stupid new word.

Prison Cell (Jinx and Raven)

Jinx laid her head in Raven's lap. Raven began running her fingers through Jinx's hair.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so careless. Now look where we are. Stupid Titans. Stupid Terra." Raven babbled on and on to herself. Jinx wasn't listening. She just looked at Raven's face.

"Ravy, did anyone every tell you that you look so beautiful, yet sad in the dark?" Jinx asked. Raven stopped talking to looked down at Jinx.

"I've been called a sad person, but never beautiful. Not to my face anyway." Raven blushed.

"Well, you do, but I love you all the same. Don't ever change, Raven. You mean the world to me." Jinx and Raven laid there in silence until they both fell into a deep sleep.

Titan Tower (Terra)

Terra listened to the two girl's intimate conversation. She was crying by the end. Starfire approached Terra.

"On my home planet, girls loved girls freely. It was just as common as girls loving boys were. I once felt that way towards friend Raven as well, but I felt something more for Robin. Remember Terra, its human nature to do what's needed to get one's happiness. Never forget that." Starfire hugged Terra and then walked away. Terra thought for a minute about what Starfire had just said to her. Maybe telling Raven how she felt would be a good thing, weather Raven felt anything back was a different story, but one Terra didn't give much that too. What's life without taking risks? And a risk she took indeed…

To Be Continued...

So, is it sad or depressing or touching or what. Opinions please. Reviews make my rainy days turn tosnow! Everyone loves snow... but flames make the snow melt... so whatcha choice?

-Jeck


	11. Girlfriends and Just Friends

Thanks one and all for your reviews! I'm now going tell you all my evil plans I've got for this story. Once it is finished... VERY soon it will be finished... I plan on making a squeal to it. And then some more after that. Total, I plan on having four stories in this series. I've just made this decision, butif people review telling me that they wouldn't want that to happen, then we can pertend that I never said anything. Again, thanks for reviewing and onto this very short, but plot-full chapter!

Just A Few Changes

Chapter 11: Girlfriends and Just Friends

Prison Cell (Jinx and Raven)

Raven awoke to the sounds of metal doors opening and closing down the hallway. She slowly opened her eyes to the darkness surrounding her and her lover. Off in the distance, Raven could make out a figure with blonde hair standing outside of the cell.

"Raven?" Came a soft voice.

"What?" Replied Raven in an angry yet quiet voice so she didn't wake up the woman she loved.

"I'd like to speak to you… alone, if it's not to much trouble." The blonde haired girl asked as she threw a collar and handcuffs into the cell.

"Fine… but make it quick. I like to be there when Jinx wakes up." Raven knowing what to do, strapped the collar on around her neck and cuffed her wrist behind her back.

"Thank you. I promise not to be long." Terra opened the cell door and lead Raven down the hall, still within hearing range of Jinx.

"Listen… Raven. I need to get something off of my chest. It's not easy…" Terra was very nervous which confused Raven.

"What? Is it why you focused all of your anger towards Jinx and not me yesterday?" Raven asked.

"I believe so. And I think it's because… well… I-I've f-fallen for… you." Terra's stuttering and pausing made it a bit hard to understand, but Raven heard her.

"You… you LIKE me? But… no…" Raven became confused as well. Before the teens knew it, they were kissing. Terra slid her tongue into Raven's mouth and Raven gladly accepted it. But oxygen was needed at that point. They broke apart and then they realize what they had just done. Down the hallway, Jinx's head was poking out of the cell, mouth open wide.

"Raven… I thought…" Jinx couldn't finish her sentence. She turned away to beginning crying the tears that had threatened to fall when the kiss had begun.

"Oh my god! Jinx… Raven… I'm so sorry!" Terra began apologizing over and over again to herself and Jinx.

"THAT'S IT!" Raven cried out. The emotions she had kept bottled up inside her for so long had finally found a way out again… through Raven's powers.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS! JINX, I LOVE YOU!" Tears poured down Raven's face as her energy crackled around her. Finally, it burst out of her body, engulfing the room in darkness.

"RAVEN!" Terra and Jinx yelled at once. Both forgetting that they were enemy's, together the searched through the darkness, searching for the woman they both loved. They found her… in the center of it all. As soon as Raven was in sight, dark bonds of energy rapped themselves around Raven body, concealing her away from the world.

"Terra, I've got a plan." Jinx choked out as she watched her beloved slowly begin to kill herself.

To Be Continued...

OMG! I'm so evil... this is so mean of me. But I told you the story would get darker, yes? Well, I'm losing my mojo here, so some reviews would be nice!

-Jeck

P.S. Check out my new story if you can handle some sick shit... Settle With What Ya Got!


	12. Til Death Do We Part

Notes- Okay so it's another short chappy. I'm sorry. There will be one more LONG chapter and then a squeal is on its way. Enjoy and don't hate me too much for this chapter! And... no threeway. Sorry!

Just A Few Changes

Chapter 12: Til Death Do We Part

Prison Cell

Jinx quickly explained her plan to Terra as Raven's body crackled with dark energy.

"We've got to work fast! If not, Raven might be gone before I can save her!" Terra shock her head.

"No. It's to dangerous and there is a high chance that you could…" Jinx held up her hand. Jinx looked over at Raven then back at Terra.

"I'm deeply in love with that woman. I'd give my life for her. Now, maybe I get that chance. Do what I told you and we can save her. Understood?" Terra sighed. Jinx, taking that as a yes, charged at Raven, hands glowing pink.

"RAVEN! I LOVE YOU TOO!" Jinx tore at the binds that had consumed her beloved until she was able to reveal one of Raven's arms. She continued to use her power so that she could cancel out Raven's power. It took almost an hour until Raven's top half was completely free.

"JINX! YOU'RE ALMOST THERE! DON'T GIVE UP!" Terra shouted from a distance. Jinx continued to work with all her energy until for the first time since Raven was withdrawn from the world, she saw Raven's eyes. They were so cold that ice rapped itself around Jinx's heart. Raven's eyes were coal black and Jinx's body became numb.

"JINX! NO!" Terra shouts weren't even notice as Jinx just stared into Raven's eyes.

"Raven… I love…" Before Jinx could finish, a black whip of energy shot out and pierced straight through Jinx's chest.

"RAVEN!" Were Jinx's last words to the living world as darkness fell upon her world. Raven noticed a body with bright pink hair fall to the ground with a sickening thump. Immediately upon seeing this, Raven's power stopped and a rock collided with her head. Everything went black.

Titan Tower Medical Room

Raven opened her eyes to the bright room before her. Robin's face was looking down at her.

"Raven! You're awake! CYBORG, SHE'S AWAKE!" Moments later the tin man came running into the room only to see that Robin was indeed telling him the truth.

"Raven! Good to see you. You've been out for about five days. How are you feeling? How does your head feel?" Cyborg began checking Raven to make sure all was in order.

"Are you hungry Raven? I can get Terra to make you something if you like. She's been a mess since the accident." Raven slowly began to remember everything. The fight at the bank, getting caught by the Titans, kissing Terra, going mad, hurting Jinx, and getting hit with… WAIT!

"Oh my god! Where's Jinx?" Suddenly the room went silent. Cyborg hung his head and Robin looked out the window. Finally, a puffy eyed Beast Boy came out of the corner.

"I'm sorry Raven. When we got there, Terra was trying to help get you here and Jinx was… died. Terra told us what happened." Raven blinked. Then her left eye began to twitch before the light bulbs overhead burst into bits and pieces one by one.

"Raven, stop! Don't do it again!" Terra entered the room with a tray of food in her hands.

"I need peace and quiet! Leave me please!" Raven pulled the hood of her hoodie, which she still wore over her head. Terra put the food down and left with Robin and Cyborg.

"Perfect!" Raven ate the food and ported down to the prison cells.

Prison Cells (Mammoth and Gizmo)

Raven appeared before the two crimals with a grim look on her face.

"Guys! We have got to go NOW. The Titans killed Jinx as we were trying to escape and are coming down here to get you guys too. Hurry up!" Mammoth and Gizmo exchange glances before getting off their ass and going to Raven.

"Raven… is she really dead?" Mammoth asked with the same grim look on his face.

"Yes. I'm sorry I tried to save her but…" Tears welled up in Raven's eyes as she grabbed the boys by the shoulders and teleported them to safety.

To Be Continued...

I'm an evil and bad person. I killed Jinx... well Raven killed Jinx, but I made her kill Jinx. NO! I know I'm sooooo getting a lot of flames for this one. But if you can find it in your heart to review, I'll thank you in the last chapter. Well, until then, L8ter!

-Jeck


	13. New Beginnings

I'm finally DONE! Yes, done! But I've added a nice little twist! Since everyone hated me for killing off Jinx... well... here's the good news... I'm fixing it. This is all planned out remember (cough, cough). Anyway, I'm sorry for pissing off some people. Er... sprry if you want me to kill of Terra again. Maybe... I don't know, but I do know if I do, it ain't happening soon! Sorry for spelling too! Anyway, enjoy this last chapter.

Just A Few Changes

Chapter 13: New Beginnings

Random Alleyway

Raven sat atop a rusty dumpster and stared aimlessly at the ground mumbling to herself. Mammoth was smashing his fist repeatedly into a nearby way and Gizmo was on the phone with someone.

"Why me? Why did I have too… if only I hadn't… maybe things would be…" Raven continued to mutter her regrets to the wind, hoping an ear from above could hear her.

"Okay! Double the price and you've got a deal. Yes, yes, oh course we'll be there in a few days! We'll need the best of the best and then crime will be the way in should in Jump City. Okay, bye." Gizmo slammed his phone shut and marched over to Raven.

"Tell me again what happened before we go!" Raven glared at Gizmo.

"How many god damn times to I have to fuckin' tell you! Terra came to free us before the Titans could get there because she is still working for Slade or something like that. The Titans caught us, and fought Jinx, Terra, and me. They killed Jinx, Terra ran, and I came for you guys as soon as I could. I hope that you're fuckin' happy now, cause I'm not gonna tell you again. Now fuck off useless you've got orders!" Gizmo stuck his tongue out at Raven.

"As a matter of fact, I do have orders, ass wipe! We've gotta go back to the apartment and pack it up. The boss wants us to be in Arbordale in a few days." Gizmo turned on his heel to Mammoth.

"DUMBASS! WE GOTTA GO BACK TO THE APARTMENT! COME ON!" Mammoth stopped and followed Gizmo to the busy street to their left. Raven sighed, but hopped off the dumpster and tagged along behind them.

Titan Tower

Robin knocked on the door to the medical room, but there was no answer.

"Raven? I'm sorry, but I've really got to talk to you. Do you have a minute? Raven?" Upon hearing no reply, Robin eased the door open to reveal an empty room. The food on the tray was gone and the bed wasn't made and fresh.

"Damnit! TITANS, WE'VE GOT A PROBLEM. MEET IN THE LIVING IN FIVE!" Robin shouted into the communicator and ran to the living room.

Apartment

Raven entered the room that she had once shared with her pink haired girlfriend. She sighed. Looking over at the closet, she noticed a book of some sort poking out.

"Be ready for our ride in 30 minutes." A shout came from a very annoyed Gizmo… her teammate.

"Okay Gizzy!" She called back. She had said yes to being a part of this team. Even with Jinx gone, she wasn't going to give up what she promised to do. She owed Jinx that much.

Giving into her curiosity, Raven went over to the closet and pulled out the strange book. Blowing dust off the cover, she realized that it was Jinx's dairy. After flipping through some of the pages, Raven came across one that made tears come to her eyes.

'Dear Journal,

It's been god knows how long since Raven and I had gotten together! It feels like years now, but it's probably only been a few months. Last night, we finally had the crazy-monkey sex we need so badly. Well… it was more like screwing me then me falling asleep. But as soon as we finish our mission for things from the mall and robbing another bank, I will pay her back in full… WITH INTEREST! She looks so beautiful when she sleeps. Well, seeing as I'm falling asleep as I write, I supposed I should rap this up. But there is one more thing I'd like you to know, Mr. Journal. Raven is the love of my life. Wow! I really found the one. After everything is over and done, we'll leave Jump City and become the most famous and powerful criminals ever. And I'll steal her a wedding ring! We'll get married and live a life of crime together forever. My happy ending.

-Jinx'

Raven cried. Jinx wanted to marry her! This wasn't right! Raven grabbed Jinx's dairy and held it against her crest as tears of shame and regret rolled down her face. This wasn't happening…

"Hurry up, Raven! You've got five more minutes or we're leaving without you!" Gizmo called from down the hallway. Raven dried her eyes and packed all of her things and some of Jinx's stuff.

"I'm coming guys! Wait for me!" Raven ran outside to catch of with her team members who were waiting outside infront of a limo.

"It seems we're traveling in style!" Mammoth said as he wedged himself into the back seat of the limo.

"Let's go. It hurts to much to stay here…" Raven said as she entered the limo and set off towards Arbordale.

Titan Tower

Robin paced the room as the four remaining members of the Titans looked on with confusion.

"Robin, what is wrong? Is friend Raven alright?" Starfire asked quietly. Robin stopped his pacing and looked at the team with a grim look.

"Raven is gone and so are Mammoth and Gizmo. She freed them after we left her alone. It's all on camera! DAMNIT!" Robin continued to pace as Cyborg checked the computers.

"Robin ain't lying. She teleported them out. She looks horrible. Must be cause Jinx died..." Cyborg fell silent as the team just drifted off into their own little worlds.

"WAIT! I've got an idea!" Terra jumped up.

"What is it, Terra?" Beast Boy asked, also jumping up.

"I might have a plan to get Raven back and add two members to the team. But we're going to need Jinx's body…" Terra grinned at the team that look on with confused looks.

Arbordale (Still in Limo)

Raven watched as the building whipped passed her window. The world never stopped for a moment. They had entered Arbordale not that long ago and already Raven hated it. The sky was dark, there were buildings everywhere, and Jinx wasn't here with her. She wanted to go back home.

"Okay, fuck faces! We're here! The Crime Lord Headquarters!" Raven turned her gaze to the building on her left. It was big and looked very…clean.

"That's the headquarters? And they haven't been caught because…?" Raven stared at Gizmo who pointed at a rusty door on the right side of the building.

"The building itself is a hotel in which we will be staying at. The owners are the Crime Lords and their base is underground, dumbass. Keep it up and we'll have to Mammoths." Mammoth nodded at the statement until it's true meaning sunk it.

"HEY! That's not cool!" Gizmo ignored Mammoth and pulled around back of the building. Parking was an issue, but they got a spot never the less.

"Okay guys! This is it. As soon as we step through those old rusty doors, we become one of the Crime Lords!" Gizmo proudly opened the door for Raven and walked in. Mammoth… walked into the CLOSED door… dumbass…

Downtown Jump City

"How do we know if Raven is still in Jump City? I wouldn't put it past her…" Beast Boy said as he and Terra walked towards an apartment building in downtown Jump City.

"I've got connects. Now hurry up. I don't wanna keep Ivan waiting. He is a busy man, you know." Beast Boy rolled his eyes.

"So I've heard." They continued to into the building without another word.

Crime Lord Headquarters

Gizmo, Mammoth, and Raven all sat before a man is a trenchcoat. He drummed his fingers on the table as Gizmo started to sweat beats.

"Okay. I've seen your files and I'm not impressed with everything I read. Two ex-H.I.V.E. members who aren't very lucky when ambushed by the Titans. The Titans killed your third member… blah, blah, blah. And then we've got an ex-Titan who was going out with the third member who got killed and… let's see here. I like this file… very strong and intelligent. Good traits. Okay, you'll all be taking some tests to see how strong you all are together and apart. Other then that, consider yourselves Crime Lords." The man stood up.

"But I should warn you. There have recently been two new superheroes to arrive in Arbordale. The Kid Flash and Spark. I hope you'll do well to defeat them and get the jobs done. Dismissed!" The man dropped the files onto his desk and left the room.

"Did you morons hear that? We're officially Crime Lords! Kick ASS!" Gizmo got up and began dancing around the room. Mammoth and Raven just starred at him.

Apartment Building

Terra knocked on room 13. An old man came to the door to be greeted with the girl whom he brought back to life and a green haired and skinned boy.

"TERRA! Good to see you again!" Ivan hugged the girl who returned the hug.

"Nice to see you too, Ivan. This is Beast Boy. Now, we've got a little problem that you could help us with." Terra began, but Ivan held up his hand.

"Yes, I know. Where is the pink haired one? I'd like to bring her back and get it over with." He grinned at the two who grinned right back at him.

"If you'd kindly follow me!" Terra said and led Ivan to the Titan Tower.

Raven's POV

I looked out at the moon. It was full and it reminded me of the day Jinx and I had gone to the bar where I freaked out. I didn't mean to, but so many emotions had overtaken me. I know now why. I loved Jinx, it was that simple. But what wasn't simple was being with her now. She is dead and it's my entire fault. If I hadn't lost it, if I hadn't kissed Terra in the first place, none of this would have happened. Now I'm in some city called Arbordale with the two people I hate most on this planet.With theTitans is where I belong, but I can't… I wanna live the dream Jinx and I could have had. I now have a new life and I'm not so good anymore. I'm not bad either. I've been undergoing… just a few changes.

The End! Or is it...?

Well, I'm making a squeal! Yay! Everyone clap... (crickets chirp)... damn... well, now you can't hate me! Jinx is gonna (hand covers mouth)! I can only give you this...

You can look forward too...

"Where am I?" Jinx looked around puzzled.

"You're alive. And weather you like it or not, we're using you to get Raven back!" Terra yelled.

"Who the hell are you to decide what I'm used for?" Terra slapped Jinx.

"I'm the one who saved your sorry ass. If it wasn't for me, you'd still be dead and never have another shot with Raven!" She yelled.

"Somehow, I don't think you'd let me be happy with Raven..." Jinx's hands glowed pink. Terra grinned.

"There goes the surprise."

"What do you mean she's gone! She was our best agent!" Boss stood up and slammed his fist down. Gizmo hid behind Mammoth who was shaking.

"She was captured... and went willingly with Spark." He whispered out.

"DAMNIT! Find her! I want her... dead or alive. Whatever it takes!" Boss yelled.

"Who are you really?" Raven asked as she moved closer to Spark.

"That's not what you should be asking me. You should be asking me, why am I letting you go?" He said.

"Oh, I know why. You love me... and I'm beginning to think I love you too." Spark stepped back.

"What if I'm not who you think I am?" Raven stepped closer to him again.

"I'll handle it..." She threw herself onto him and pressed her lips against his... only, his lips were a lot softer then she would have thought.

All this and more in...

Good, Bad, and Whatever It Takes

Give me a few weeks to a month to get this one out! I hope you enjoyed and don't be shy to review! I love you all!

-Jeck


End file.
